Evil Academy Junior Class
by Catilleon
Summary: A hundred years have passed since Mao became the Dean of Evil Academy. Since then empires have risen and fallen, wars have occured, Almaz and Sapphire dissapered. Oh, and Mao and Rasberyl got married and had a kid, a war would have been less destructive.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Academy Junior Class

Introductions at the Academy of Evil

Edit 30/9/10- This edit is a reponse to the review by Mystic Cake. Firstly thanks for the word about the dividers I've been wondering how that's done (this story was published pretty much as soon as soon as I could so as to start on the next chapter but in doing so I didn't really look at all the nuances of the process). As for the constant commas I've always had a bit of a problem with that I've changed it as much as I could but I don't know wether if its any better. I added the missing word in with the internet word processor so (God and Devil willing) it should work now. Anyway thanks for being the first reviewer I don't intend to go begging for reviews but it does feel nice even if it's primarily criticism.

Disclaimer- The Disgaea series and characters is property of the Nippon Ichi company as are the characters from any of their other games that may be used in this fan fiction (hint hint nudge nudge). The only thing I own are the various Original Characters featured in this story and even then it's in a very loose term.

Evil academy, it has been 100 years since Mao took his place as Overlord and Dean of the Academy, 92 years since Queen Saphire Rhodonite was exiled for marrying the common guardsman Almaz von Almadine Adamant, 91 years since the two were reported missing presumed dead, 80 years since the marriage of Dean Mao and Valedictorian Raspberyl, 76 years since _she_ was born...

"Mwa ha ha ha ha," Mao's evil laughter rung out across the courtyard of Evil Academy. The various demons in the courtyard did what they always did, completely ignored him and finished setting up for the morning. It was a normal morning in the netherworld. Deep inside the Dean's office, in the Overlord's castle, in a hidden room were sword's lined the walls Mao continued his rant. "At last after 50 years it is complete. All my character's on Super Sentai: Prism Rangers Z have reached lvl 1,000,000 now I can defeat the Super Hard Optional Boss and witness the Ultimate Ending. Mwa ha ha h-"

"Giga Fire!"

A twister of superheated flame erupted outwards from a black book, wielding by a pink haired demon girl (_sound of author's hair being lit by demonic fire_) aaah, woman, woman, a very mature not at all unnaturally petite demon woman, cutting the evil laughter short.

"Beryl!" Screamed a singed Mao as he brushed soot and ash from his new clothes. He still wore a red coat hung loosely around his shoulder held on with chains, though he has to get a new one after an unfortunate incident involving an unopened soda and a Dragon. His under clothes though had long since been replaced with a suit shirt with carmine red tie and long black silk pants. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"Firstly," replied the pink haired demon called Beryl. The 100 years had been good to her and she long ago outgrown her demonic schoolgirl outfit (though she was still pretty short compared to other demons) in favour of a black leather coat with pink fur collar, which hung down to her knees. A pink undershirt and a longer black skirt, with a hole cut for her tail of course. The demon skull... thing remained hanging upside down from her neck attached to a black chocker. "Its 'dear', we have been married for a little over 80 years now." Mao tensed at these words, his body still hurt from the barrage of Fire and Delinquent Code spells she had unleashed when he forgot their anniversary last month. She has only just started talking to him again, thankfully though she wasn't very concerned with that, for the moment, and moved on. "Secondly your **DUMBASS **evil laughter is interrupting breakfast. I need a full stomach if I'm going to be picking up trash off the Beach of Blood."

Mao mentally groaned, even as the wife of Dean of the Evil Academy she still felt the need to partake in Delinquent Activities. But he didn't say anything; eighty years of marriage had taught him to pick his battles.

"Oh yeah," Mao said suddenly, partly because he just remembered something, partly because he needed to change the topic of conversation, "where's Aki? I just got some new test subjects to show off."

Beryl mentally groaned, even as the Dean of the Evil Academy he still felt the need to dissect everything that moves. But she didn't say anything; eighty years of marriage had taught her to pick her battles.

"Aki's gone off to the Training Classrooms." Beryl replied preparing herself for what would come next.

"...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Mao screamed with such intensity that even the normally motionless Rosen Queen employees flinched at the sound. "Why has she gone there, doesn't she known that there's monsters out there." Beryl sweat dropped, what is it with demon overlords with parental issues that turns them into overprotective parents themselves, still he's not as bad as that Laharl. Still, against her better judgement, she replied. "I think the monsters are the point." Though I'd hardly count Prinnies as monsters, she thought. "She said she needed to level up if she's ever going to be the Freshman Class Leader like her father was."

"Forget that. Anyone who hurts my little Aki will have their skin replaced with cardboard!"

"Don't worry I sent Asuka and Kyoko to keep an eye on them."

"Awwww, that's cute," Mao said patting her head (well I did say she was still short) ", you act like I trust them." Beryl growled both at the indignity of having her head patted and the fact that her two best friends were just insulted. 'No,' Mao thought now scratching his wife's head, 'I need agents of my own to watch over Aki.'

"Vato Bros, I need you!"

'Oh you've got to kidding me' Beryl thought before suddenly purring as Mao had found the sweet spot behind her ear.

* * *

"Crane Dance," yelled a female samurai as she dashed past a Prinny wielding a vicious yet cartoonish looking spear, the spiral of dark energy highlighted by the storm of paper cranes. Dressed in a pink lined white kimono Asuka Cranekick hadn't changed much in 100 years. Neither had her shadowy companion, dressed in a frayed black and pink ninja garb, Kyoko Needleworker. "Good work Asuka," called Kyoko stepping out of the shadows and softly kissed Asuka's cheek. Yep they hadn't changed a bit... except for the fact they came out, go figure.

"Ewwwww," moaned their diminutive charge. Despite being all of 80 years, Akiko appeared not much bigger than her mother was; in fact she was a deal smaller than her mother was. Though seeing that in terms of looks she took after her mother Raspberyl. This did not surprise anyone; in fact there were those who were surprised she had grown this much. Even her clothes were similar to those that her mother wore 100 years ago, admittedly there was no real significance behind this, it was just one of those freaky astronomical coincidences the universe so enjoys.

It was a striking coincidence though; her top was almost identical except that Aki's had long sleeves. Her white skirt over black stockings was similar too but rather than a thin black line near the edge there was a thin black flame pattern. She had also forgoed her mother's accessories in favour of a large custom sword with a thin black handle but giant blade, the merchant she'd purchased it off thought it was for cutting rocks rather than monsters, even demons had a concept of overkill.

Which is probably why the merchant had set the sword's flavour text to 'For the demon without a concept of overkill'. It's a little known fact that to demon merchants setting the flavour text is a highlight of the job. Well that and sending demons who attempt to haggle on a trip to the Dark Hopital.

Appearance wise she was also very similar to her mother she had bright pink hair and eyes and shiny black horns that came out from behind her pointed ears (1). Though Aki's were sleeker and sharper. Still as coincidental as her clothes were the red coat the hung over her shoulders was no coincidence. Aki idolised her father Mao and strived to be like him with her current goal being taking the role of Freshman Leader like he did. It was to that end which caused her level lust. As such it was useful her personality took after him, her otherwise pretty face being set in a perpetual scowl, as for her inheriting Mao's 1.8 million EQ... ehhhhhhh, not so much luck there.

For a little girl though she is a fearsome fighter and, having inherited it for her mother, is quite adept at fire magic. As was indicated by her lack of wings or a tail, she was a warrior like her father rather than a monster like her mother.

You'd think that Beryl, who was not the overprotective of the parents, didn't know her very well having felt the need to send two powerful bodyguards. You'd be wrong Aki was notorious throughout the netherworld for bringing chaos, destruction and trouble which was, generally, not intended. Asuka and Kyoko had just managed to quell a warping of the Geo Cube energies which turned all the Prinnies in the Training Classroom into rabid lvl 100 monstrosities.

"I could have done that, if you just unchained me from the portal." Beryl said lifted a heavy chain which, did indeed, connect to the portal. The other end of the chain being attached firmly around her wrist.

"It's for your own safety my Young Miss." Replied Kyoko with a bow. 'And ours.' She thought quietly in her own head, around the Young Miss it's best to whisper thoughts one didn't want heard, unless a certain small pinkette demoness picked up on something. Once you've been around her as long as Kyoko and Asuka had you starting questioning whether the space in your head was really your own.

"Uh huh," said Aki, not very convinced, "Now all that _horrible _dangers gone could you I don't know... UNLOCK THE DAMN CHAINS."

"Of course," replied Asuka, cheerfully clapping her hands together, "then we can all go home and forget about this horrible day."

"No." Aki said quickly and sharply, causing Kyoko and Asuka to sweat drop. "But-"they tried to say, before being quickly cut off, "I'm not leaving until I've hit lvl 50 at least."

"But you're only lvl 25, against weak little Prinnies (2) reaching lvl 50 will take days at the least of constant grinding." Asuka said, already fearing the worst.

"So," Aki began to smile slyly but sweetly, like evil honey, even without her father's full 1.8 million EQ she was still unnaturally evil, "if you me want me to level up quickly then all you have to do is take me to a place with higher level monsters. Kay."

Kyoko and Asuka looked at each other with fear in their eyes, they were under orders from Lady Raspberyl to take Young Miss Akiko no further than the Training Classrooms, and they certainly didn't want to disobey the Lady. But... Young Miss Akiko was stubborn enough to remain here for weeks on end if necessary. On their own the ninja and samurai wouldn't be able to do anything, short of hurting her, to make her move. Returning to the Academy to get backup would involve leaving the Young Miss alone, unattended, unsupervised and... the two shivered at the thought of what could happen.

Thus there was only one unthinkable solution...

"Very well, we shall escort you to a higher level area." That solution was disobeying Lady Raspberyl.

"Yeeeeeessssss," screamed Aki, as Kyoko and Asuka led her through the portal Aki was rapidly talking about how they were the best bodyguards she ever had and how she'd never again complain when they kissed or hugging or did that things late at night that she could hear through the thin castle walls. Kyoko's and Asuka's faces were as pink as their clothes at that last part.

And from the shadows three sets of pig like eyes stared, eyes attached to the faces of pig like creatures with orders from Dean Mao to watch over Aki and report if her bodyguards weren't do their job properly. So as the three girls left for an area of ice located on the Academy's ever expanding borders, the three pig creatures left to report their finding to the Dean.

* * *

"Now this is more like it," said Aki as she dealt the finishing blow on a War Slug. Kyoko and Asuka held a look between vigilance and nervousness as they eyed the remaining War Slugs. The icy territory there were in was a place called Frozen Field (3) a place where the natural Geo Cube energies levelled up the hostile monsters, doubling their level each turn until the effect was halted. If done right you can create high level monsters with little health, allowing for an easy take down with high experience gain (4). Leave it too long though and it will result in overpowered beings that not even the strongest member of the Dark Assembly could take down. Much like cooking a grenade it's a useful technique that will blow up in your face if you're not careful.

If Dean Mao or Lady Raspberyl ever found out they had taken Young Miss Akiko here, ugh, Asuka and Kyoko couldn't even image what would happen.

"Come on," Aki said excited, "let's get these slugs up to a higher level. I say we shoot for lvl 100."

"Now, now Young Miss Aki, let's be sensible about this-" Asuka began.

"No, no, think about it," Aki continued, unfazed by her bodyguard's words, "We wait until one of them has hit lvl 100 you girls hit him down a bit and I deal the finishing blow. The experience will come rolling in. Come on, we're demons people expect us to cheat."

Kyoko thought that Young Miss Akiko looked so much like Dean Mao when she said that, that she expected to hear the Dean's evil laughter...

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

... yeah like that. Uh oh.

Swords rained from the sky skewering the remaining War Slugs which disappearing in a swirl of dark energy. Aki wept at her lost experience points. Literally she actually got on her knees and cried 'anime eyes' style.

Kyoko and Asuka only looked at the laughing cloaked figure of Dean Mao, standing on a pillar of ice that stood outside the field, a look of maniacal anger on his face. The kind that made you think that not only would he kill you, he'd enjoy every second of it.

Surrounding him were the Vato Bros trying desperately to stay upright on the ice's slippery surface.

But these were nothing compared to the sight of the petite pink haired figure behind Dean Mao, Lady Raspberyl. On her face was not a look of angry or frustration, but a look of disappointment.

Kyoko and Asuka's hearts broke apart in their chest.

Aki was angrier that her experience points had been taken away from her. "Daaad, why did you have to take away my experience points. I could have taken the slugs."

"Now sweetie we'll talk to you about your punishment later for now the adult need to talk about the arrangements for Asuka and Kyoko's execution."

Kyoko and Asuka squealed in unison and gave each other one last fearful hug.

Thankfully, for the ninja and samurai's life expectancy, Beryl took matters into her own hands.

"Mao," she said moving out in from behind him, "I agree that Kyoko and Asuka have been very irresponsible. But they are my best friends... I'm not going to allow you to execute them."

"But-" Mao began warily.

"No! They are my friends and since I was the one who assigned them to watch over Aki. Therefore it is my responsibility and I will punish them. Not. You!"

"My Lady."Kyoko said looking up, her voice racked by small sobs of happiness and narrowly avoided death.

"Don't think that you two are out of hot water, after I'm done with you two you'll wish that I had given you to Mao!" Despite Beryl's anger Kyoko and Asuka looked up at her with joy in their eyes.

Mao looked uncomfortable as he tought about this. Hiring an assassin to take care for the two girls would be a small task and a small payment for the Dean of Evil Academy. The price though when Beryl found out would be more than he would willing to pay.

"Very well, but while you're dealing with those two I'm taking Aki home."

"Dad!"

"Agreed, make sure you look her in her room with only greens for dinner for the next few weeks."

"Mom!"

The young pinkette's cries were thoroughly ignored. Mao and Beryl were busy thinking of punishments. Kyoko and Asuka were looking off in the distance saying 'My Lady'. While the Vato Bros were still trying to stand still on the ice.

Which is probably why Aki was the only one who noticed the figure leaping out from the obilivion that surrounding the icy field.

Before Aki even had time to cry out, the figure was in the air behind the pillar of ice. With his blade bearing down on Mao's head.

* * *

(1)- Always wash behind your ears kiddies

(2)- Wow I'm really hard on Prinnies.

(3)- I don't know if this is the correct name but since I had, quite foolishly, restarted my End-Game file I can't go look up the real name without going back through some tedious story. Seeing as how I still need to complete Borderlands, Torchlight, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle and Blaz Blue: Calamity Trigger and I just got a PSP and Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as an early birthday present, and with Fallout: New Vegas coming out in October (woo Armoured Vault Suit pre-order gift), so yeah I have way to many games on my plate.

(4)- This was actually my favoured technique for leveling my technique in Disgaea 3 and for the record I only created a super-powered enemy once. Learn from my mistakes when you have a lvl. 500 enemy cut your losses and run even if it only has 10 HP left you can't win particulary if your highest character is a lvl. 60 Almaz because in one turn he'll be a lvl.60 DEAD Almaz.

End Notes/ Author's Pity Party

It took me ages to get this chapter done and uploaded. First I had to work out how to do it. Then I had to work through my initial trepidation at writing a fan fiction (you know the usual moody author crap). Then my second to last term of Year 12 which was eight weeks of pure hell with teacher's giving us Assignments mere days after saying there would be no assignments this term, having to take precious class time off for bulls-t Year 12 competency tests and practice tests, a two day computer exam on databases half way through the term, two massive DVD production assignments one after the other and for the last week in Exam Block a full week of six exams (two on the one day) half of which were eight page thick maths and chemistry test and the rest were page and a half written reports one of which I had to use a laptop to type up because my hand writing is so bad the teacher couldn't read it last year (still a C+ isn't bad considering a lot of people in my class did worse even though the teacher could read the entirety of their report) which caused the rest of the class (actually two classes) to moan about special treatment until I was ready to even the playing field by breaking the hands of everyone who complained. Then immediately after I went on a two week holiday to Brisbane and Sydney without internet or even word processor access(I was seriously having withdrawal symptoms by the end their), though I got a lot of comics, manga and Gundam kits so yay there. In a stroke of luck though my Mum had changed airlines for the return trip a few days before so we didn't get caught up in the whole 'every Virgin Blue plane across Australia being down leaving people stranded for like a day or so' thing. In the end though this left me with three days to get my Uni Preferences in. To top things off when I finally finished writing this chapter there comes this mass storm which sends my internet offline just before I'm readying to upload something for the first time. Sunshine State my assine, it's not beautiful one day gorgeous the next it's scorching hot one day pissing down the next (my town's had a cyclone and two floods in as many years, during the cyclone my Dad was actually in Newcastle hitting the surf dear god did my Mum get him for that). Still got to give it to Australia the day after the cyclone there were nearly no food shops open but the TAB betting agency was fully operational. *Sigh* sorry about that but I needed to get that off my chest. Well if anyone doesn't know this is my first fan-fiction both written and uploaded so I hope you enjoy it if not what do I care. The whole point of this is so I can improve in writing so expect a little cr-piness here and there but I'll do my best (chibi me bows, 'Yorishiku Onegaishimasu'). I do plan to release a second chapter I have it written down I just need to type it up. For noq though I'm going to have a relaxing cup of tea, put on some calming Mindless Self Indulgence and finish building my Geara Zulu Model.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Academy Junior Class

Great Spear

Disclaimer- If you didn't read chapter 1 and its disclaimer well, what the hell are you doing here! Whatever I'll sum it up I own no intellectual property, hell I barely own an intellect.

* * *

"Dad!"

The figure brought their blade down with greater force and magical power than one would think from a figure so small. The top of the pillar splintered and magically conjured ice burst out from the blade glowing a strangely pale blue. The figure stood on the tip of the blade's handle; the blade itself still lodged in the ice, and looked down at his escaped quarry.

Mao and Beryl stood next to Aki having moved with Demonic Speed moments before the blade's impact. The Vato Bros weren't so lucky and were knocked off into seemingly endless oblivion. They'll be back though; Comedic Relief doesn't die so easily.

The figure moved forward leaping from the handle of his blade onto one of the edge of one of the many ice spikes. Grabbing the handle of the blade he dashed forward quickly landing at the edge of the Frozen Field. Without the blade at the centre keeping it all in place massive ice spikes fell from the top of the pillar.

"So," Mao said stepping forward, "an Assassin sent to kill the Overlord. How cliché."

"My name is Artemis-"

"I don't care what you're name is. I'll kill you and remake your smouldering corpse as my Cyborg slave." Mao raised his index finger and began to charge his ultimate attack.

"Vas Aergun!" Mao yelled causing a massive amount of energy spewed forth from a gargantuan summoned demon was brought down on the would be assassin.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Do you see what happens to those who mess with the Dean of Evil Academy? Mwa ha ha ha..."

"Uh, Mao dear."

"... ha ha... ha... huh?" Mao was the last to notice that in the middle of the massive crater, left by his Vas Aergun attack, was a hemisphere of ice, large enough to contain a man in the crouched position. Which is handy because that is exactly what it contained. The assassin having shielded himself with a half orb of magically infused ice crystals conjured from his blade. The sheer fact that his magic was strong enough to protect him from an attack of that magnitude proved that this was no mere two-bit assassin.

With a yell the assassin brought his blade down. Ice exploded outwards in all directions as the assassin stood up blade pointed at Mao.

"As I was saying! My name is Artemis- wah!" The assassin, who had so far been going so well, suddenly lost his footing on the slick ice and fell onto his back.

"Y'know," the assassin said sticking his blade in the ground to steady himself as he stood, "just call me Artemis. All right?"

"My life," Mao said, "is under attack by an idiot."

"A strong idiot." Beryl added.

"But an idiot never the less." Kyoko and Asuka finished.

"This is going to be fun." Aki said helpfully.

Mao sighed as he removed a sword from the body of a War Slug who hadn't quite died. Naturally he slashed its throat as soon as the weapon was removed.

"Well then Arty." He said seriously.

"Artemis." The assassin, who should probably be referred to by name, said in a flat tone.

"What?"

"It's Artemis I don't like it when people shorten my name." Artemis faced showed that he was entirely serious.

"You gave up on saying the entirety of your name not five minutes ago." Beryl could tell from his voice that Mao was starting to get annoyed.

"In my defence I think the universe was against me."

Blank stare

"What! Is there something on my face?"

'What an idiot.' The four demons thought Aki for her part merely laughing.

"Regardless," Mao raised his sword, "let's get this fight over with."

Rushing into battle Mao held the sword across his chest reading to bisect his opponent through the chest. As strong as Mao was his speed wasn't as chart topping when not in a life threatening situation something his pride told him this was not. Meaning that by the time Mao reached the centre of the crater Artemis was already climbing over its edge.

Standing at the edge of the crater the boy, as much as it annoyed Mao this assassin was human and didn't look much older that his daughter would appearance wise, called Artemis raised his blade and began charging his ice magic. Three large runes on the blades edge began to glow a pale blue.

As the ice crystals formed Mao rushed at him while Beryl, Kyoko and Asuka prepared to attack the boy from behind. Aki took the time to examine the boy. She would later claim to be looking for weakness in reality though she was bored and curious.

The first thing that struck her came as a bit of a shock. He was human! There were no wings, horns or other strange appendages or markings that marked as demonic or even angelic. His ears where even rounded rather than the normal eleven point that generally proved membership of one of the two immortal races.

She had heard that since humans lived such short lives they could gain ridiculous amounts of power in short amounts of time. Her own father spoke highly of a guy called Almaz von stupid name or something. Alas it was never something she really believed herself. Clearing these thoughts for the moment she took in as much of the boy's appearance as she could before her father reached him.

He was taller than her, though she was loathed to admit it, still he was shorter than most fifteen year olds (as she had decided in her head that his age was). What was strange though about his clothes was that they seemed much too big for him yet comfortable at the same time. Baggy jeans and a black tee that hung down to his waist made up his under clothes. One of the most distinguishing parts of his outfit was a large loose fitting white long-sleeved cloak. Another distinguishing feature was a long red scarf which, along with his thin cloak, flapped behind him in the frosty winds. She doubted though that the scarf was solely for the condition as the strange archaic crest on one of the tips seemed to make the scarf a uniform of some kind.

His eyes were dark and not very note worthy in her opinion, one experienced in judging character would disagree. While his eyes shined with naivety there was the sign of combat experience and power that seemed out of place on his face. His hair was coloured in between black, blue and gray hanging straight down to the nape of his neck and in a large trim in front of his face. The only loose strand was a strangely hypnotic ahoge.

Really the only things that made him look threatening was the blade in his hand. Which at first she thought was a sword was actually a spear. With such a cleaver like blade, that overshadowed the long handle, one could easily mistake it for a sword at first glance.

Her observations were cut short though as her father had reached his target and the large explosion that erupted a few seconds after. The result of Mao, Beryl, Kyoko and Asuka's simultaneous Hurricane Blade, Giga Fire, Lily Elegy and Crane Dance impacting with Artemis' unfamiliar ice blade attack.

Shockwaves racked and splintered the ice sheet forcing Mao and the others to the side of the Frozen Field and sending Aki backwards onto her rear. Kyoko and Asuka recovered first and used their high speed to assume guard positions around Aki.

"Hah," Mao laughed towards the cloud of snow and ice crystals, "I'd like to see you survive that Arty."

"Mao, you really shouldn't say that." Beryl warned.

"Mum's right Dad," Aki on her feet eyes focused on the snow cloud, "the kid survived a direct Vas Aergun with no real problems. What makes you think that a bunch of low level techniques will do much?"

Mao sweated dropped and Beryl had to stifle a fit of laughter.

"Young Lady Akiko." Asuka began.

"Are you sure you should be calling the boy a kid. While your demonic age is ahead of him by far physically he is older than you, if only slightly." Kyoko finished.

"Kyoko. Asuka. Aren't you two supposed to be on probationary period or something?" Aki replied back with eyes narrowed and voice in dead monotone.

"B-but Young Lady you're in trouble as well." Kyoko said uneasily.

"Ah yes," the young demoness said jovially, "but Mum and Dad are incapable of having me killed. They can still change their minds about you two." Aki's jovial tone took on a more dangerous edge causing Kyoko and Asuka to wisely shut up.

Not a moment too soon as second latter a blur jumped through the top of the snow cloud and into the sky.

The boy assassin Artemis brought his spear behind his neck in a snapping motion while the runes on the blade glowed with the charge of magic.

"Rasberries! Another ice attack." Beryl cried with more annoyance in her voice than fear. "Mao can you hit him with a Vas Aergun while he's charging. He won't be able to dodge then."

Mao growled from his place in the Frozen Field's right corner. "I have enough MP for two of those attacks but at his height it'd be impossible to hit him. Just brace for impact, he may be strong but his attacks are nothing against an Overlord and high ranking demons."

"Dad I think this attack may be stronger than his last few." Aki said not taking her eyes off the ice wielding spearman. In response every one besides Aki and Artemis inclined their eyes to the spear wielders position... and freaked out a little.

Shards of ice spun around the assassin accompanied by pale blue tendrils of energy looking at bit like a cocoon being spun. The glow of his blade had grown and engulfed the blade starting to spread out across the air. Were this not a life threatening situation someone would have made an 'it's over 9000' power level reference by now.

"His power," Aki said, "it's over 9000!"

... Never mind.

"CRESCENT MOON..." The energy over his blade suddenly moved out to form a crescent moon shape of energy around the spear blade. The energy form easily dwarfed both the handle it was attacked to and the wielder holding the handle.

"Ehhhh." Mao shrugged. "I can survive that."

"Hey Mao." Beryl said scratching her forehead almost in embarrassment. "It's just occurred to me but, after I hit you with that overpowered Giga Fire attack... did you remember to heal?"

"... aw shite."

"... SCYTHE CRASH!" Blinding white energy blasted out alongside the spinning ice shards and tendrils of magic. Revealing a perfectly formed crescent moon of pale blue ice formed around the spear's blade making it appear to be an oversized scythe.

"Dad, you might want to dodge." Aki said a little weakly as Artemis brought his ice scythe down.

The shockwave of earlier was nothing compared to that unleashed by the scythe attack. Beryl formed a shield of fire and dark energy to divert the blast. Yet was still forced to dig her feet into the ground to avoid slipping of the side of the field and into the surrounding oblivion.

Kyoko and Asuka piled on top of Aki who wasn't fast enough in stabbing her sword into the ground. With the rush they took in doing so it was a surprise no one got skewered.

As for Mao he was the target of the attack leaving him in the blast's epicentre, obscured from view by a cloud of steam and magic.

Sorceress, sword girl, kunoichi and samurai all waited with baited breaths as the cloud of vaporized ice cleared to show... the tip of the ice scythe inches away from Mao's right foot.

"Crap! I missed. Why does this always happen with my attacks. Is my life a comedy to you divine bastards." Ice spearman bemoaned from his place precariously balanced on the tip of his spear handle. The last part having been shouted to the heavens accompanied by a fist shake in what was, unbeknownst to anyone else, fairly accurately directed towards Celestia.

Sorceress, kunoichi and samurai face vaulted while the sword girl laughed. The Dean of Evil Academy merely stood bemused next to the gargantuan weapon shaped ice. His sword still raised in a defensive position (though it had laxed somewhat).

"W-well," Mao started in an attempt to break his stupor. "That was really anti-climatic." The mad scientist stated leaning to the side. Artemis noticed with a small smile that Mao, having forgotten that this was still a fight, leaned on what he thought was a wall of ice. In reality though, Mao was leaning on the side of the ice scythe. This left him woefully unprepared as the scythe rose three feet in the air before coming down and exploding like a fragmentation grenade.

"You know, special attacks usually come in multiple parts idiot!" Artemis yelled as he landed crouched on the cracked ice floor.

In some stroke of like the resulting blast caused Mao's battered, but somehow living body, to land by the feet of his wife who was busily preparing one of the few low level healing items she had on her (the items were actually going to be used as a snack later rather than in fierce battle).

"Damnit!" Beryl said to no one in particular un-wrapping a chocolate bar, "I wish Sapphire was still around to help fight this psycho. I can't heal and cast spells at the same time!" Unknown to Beryl a dark look moved onto Artemis' face when he heard this after Beryl said her second sentence.

Adjusting his scarlet scarf to cover the lower part of his face and hefting his spear he began to rush towards Mao's prone form. Only to be blocked by the weapons of two pink clad warriors forcing him to stop three steps short of being bisected.

"Shouldn't you two be guarding the chibiest pinkette?" Artemis asked, his words slightly muffled by the scarf.

"Young Lady wouldn't be very happy if we let her parents be attacked." Replied the pink kunoichi her katana still trained on the boy's neck.

"Besides while Dean Mao may be highly overprotective Young Lady is more than holding her own in battle." Asuka said her spear aimed at the crack between his ribs.

"As you will soon find out." Kyoko added with a small smile behind her face mask.

Artemis' previously narrowed eyes widened slightly in realization. Twisting his body around and jumping back slightly allowed him to avoid receiving a six inch gash along his spine from Aki's three ton blade. Unfortunately it sent him into the path of the kunoichi and samurai's weapons dealing him two three inch gashes along his shoulder blades.

Biting back an instinctive cry of pain the spearman shifted his body and weapon into a defensive stance as he eyed the three female warriors who had him blocked on all sides.

"Don't attack him. He's mine."

Three girls and their male target glanced over to the source of the voice. Finding a tired and battered, and slightly charred, weird consider the attack was ice based, Mao pulling himself up. With only a little help from Beryl.

"Are you going to be okay to fight?" Beryl whispered into her husband's ear.

"Yeah. The second blast wasn't nearly as strong as the first would have been. I'll be fine." Mao answered though it did little to assure Beryl. Seeing his wife's trepidation he continued. "This kid's strong but it's primarily in terms of raw power, strength and magic, and while I can tell that he's seen combat he's got no were near as much as you or me. Add the fact that he's got no back up and the two of us will be able to easily overwhelm him." Mao explained and then readied himself for battle.

"Now!" Mao raised his voice to be heard by the rest of the people/demons on the battlefield. "It's time boy that I get serious. I'll show you the full force of my 1.8 Million EQ!" Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Mao gave a grin that would any sane man, woman, angel or demon shaking in their boots. Artemis just thought he saw drool.

"Weeeelllll. I think it might be a good idea to leave now." Even so the wannabe assassin was smart enough to know when to cut his losses.

"Like Hell!" Aki screamed and rushed forward. The ensuing break in formation allowing Artemis to slip from his captures with ease. Taking his time to trip the pinkette up on the way with the edge of his spear.

"Aki!" Kyoko, Asuka and Beryl called out simultaneously. Though Beryl's cry carried more of a lecturing 'you-did-something-stupid' tone to it as opposed to Kyoko and Asuka's twin cries of surprise. Mao on the other hand, being the over protective father he is, was simply seeing red.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" The Dean of Evil Academy screamed wrapping his blade in demonic light and hurling it at the fleeing assassin. The blade barely got within three meters before a crimson fireball blasted it out of the sky. Normally Mao would have looked for who had thrown the fireball before making any more decision (the inclusion of more combatants would have forced him to change battle tactics) however the impact had another effect rather than simply knocking the blade out of the sky. It also served to release the demonic aura pent up in the blade outwards in a brilliant explosion. Directly above where Kyoko and Asuka where helping Aki stand on a badly twisted ankle.

* * *

End Notes- Woot! Chapter 2 is complete though it was actually meant to be a hell-a-lot longer than this. My notebook that this was originally written in goes on for about four more pages and this is probably the only part of the chapter where I thought it could be cut. I should be introducing Laharl and Co. next chapter or the chapter after depending on whether what I have currently is too short. In case you hadn't worked it out yet this fic is very OC centric so expect some new faces in Overlord Laharl's castle I believe I dropped a small hint in chapter 1 as to whom. Anyway I don't have any massive rants to get off my chest so I'll end with this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Academy Junior Class

Healing and Cakes

Edit (8/10/2010)- I realised today that I forget to put all of the title in, hehehe *sweatdrop* sowwy. While I was at it I gave the document the once over, nothing really important but it's something.

Disclaimer- One person can't own a video game there are so many developers, publishers, voice actors, artists and the like than go into making a game than one person alone can't claim to have made or own the game. Only those like Tim Schaefer, who exist as the solidification of awesomeness in this world, even have the right to have their name on the box and they have people to answer to. In conclusion I own jack shite when it comes to video games, let alone Disgaea 3.

* * *

"You stupid idiot!" Beryl screamed knocking Mao over the head with her Grimoire and causing the recently stitched up wounds to reopen sending a satisfying spray of blood over the hospital table. "Tch!" Beryl growled before pointing to a purple Zombie wearing a nurse's hat. "You! Stitch him back up. I can't hurt him any more if he dies." Said Zombie replied with the Zombese for 'Yes maam' (which like all Zombese pretty much amounted to a gurgled grunt) and shuffled to the supplies closet labelled 'Infernal Supplies of Damnation'. They really do take the whole 'Dark' thing seriously here at the Campus' Dark Hospital.

Beryl for her part went down the hall to check on her daughter.

After walking past several monsters and demons in various states of pain and mutalation. Eventually she reached a door with a heart shaped skull and crossbones on the door; Aki's own reserved room the result of far too many misadventures in a short amount of time. Opening the door Beryl was treated to the sight of a bed ridden, yet still very forceful, Aki ordering a pair of bandaged, but otherwise fine, kunoichi and samurai. 'She's so much like her father,' Beryl thought with a smile before shuddering slightly, 'I wonder if that's really a good thing.'

"Mom!" Breaking from her thoughts the delinquent Valedictorian saw her daughter waving from her bed in the seated position. While Kyoko and Asuka had used their bodies to defend her, thus taking the majority of the blast's damage, they both had high HP and DEF stats which allowed them to come through relatively unscathed. Aki on the other hand had always put more stock in strength rather than defence which lead to her current predicament. Thankfully demon medical magic was some of the best around, outclassing even the Angel's Divine Healers, the general concession was that the Healers in the netherworld had a lot more patients to practice on.

"How are you feeling dear?" Beryl said with a smile. Unlike her usual mischievous one this was a warm smile.

"Fine. Hospitals really boring though." The bed ridden pinkette thought for a moment before pointing to where Kyoko and Asuka were taking an inconspicuous rest. "Service is pretty good though."

"Really?" Beryl's delinquent mind instantly translated this comment to really mean 'Kyoko and Asuka are taking such good care of me'. Clearly such a phrase would never come out of Aki's mouth unassisted. Knowing Mao for so long had taught her much about those who hide their true feelings.

Turning to her friends/servants she gave them a small bow. "Thank you taking care of my daughter."

The female ninja and samurai looked like God him/her/itself had come done and given them congratulatory fruit baskets. You could actually see stars and shoujo flowers floating around their heads. "Lady Rasb-"

"You're still getting punished though."

"Urrghh!" The dead monotone of her voice was more painful to the pair to the pink wearing warriors than any demonicaly powered explosion and thus they dropped to the ground unconscious. Aki laughed.

"You're not out of woods either young lady." Aki wisely passed out from fear.

Beryl sighed.

'Might as well check on Mao.' The pink haired woman barely took two steps out the door before saying. 'Wait. What did that boy want with Mao?'

* * *

"Did you need assistance Master Artemis?" Asked a small, but polite and even voice, and somewhat feminine, voice echoed through the small cave.

"Nah I'm fine." Replied the black-blue-greyish haired boy between bites of his noodle dinner/healing item as it repaired the various wounds on his body. Everything from the small cuts to the large gashes on his shoulder blade restored thanks to the healing magic herbs cooked into the broth. "Actually, could you pass me that bottle of Chicken Blood thanks." Artemis said suddenly using his chopsticks to point towards a leather satchel.

"Yes Master." The voice replied with a tone that suggested a bow accompanied the words. Suddenly a bronze-crimson blur moved pass the satchel. The satchel's straps flapping up seemingly in the wind. Despite the fact that they had been clamped shut a moment ago. In the next second a large glass bottle holding a dark red liquid within was held up to Artemis between two small clawed paws.

"Thanks Ammy-chan.(1)" Artemis said with an accompanying eye-smile as he took the bottle.

"My pleasure Master." The small figure replied thankful for the bronze-crimson fur that covered the blush brought on by the praise.

If one was to look at this figure in full light they would see what could be described, simply, as a small bipedal fox. The female fox's fur covered her entire body and was coloured a bronze crimson colour. In battle though, it was commonly described as a rusty blood colour. It made for a rather strange sight actually, with the fox no bigger than her Master's calf yet using fire magic strong enough to turn ever Reapers into piles of ash.

Being a fox there wasn't really much that she needed clothes to cover so the largest item she wore was a tunic, similar to that worn by a Knight's Paige, emblazoned with an archaic crest similar to the one on the edge of her Master's scarf the only difference being a mass of runes surrounding the central design. Her arms and hands were covered by oversized leather greaves while oversized red and black prayer beads hung around her neck. She was known affectionately as Ammy, short for Amateratsu after the Shinto (2) Sun God, and she was Artemis' Demon Familiar.

"Master I been meaning to talk to you about something." Ammy said suddenly her tone carrying a degree of uncertainty that Artemis did not pick up on.

"Hmmmm?" Artemis mumbled before raising his index finger in a 'one second' motion and swallowed the mouthful of MP restoring Chicken Blood he held in his mouth. "Phew. What is it Aki-chan?" For the millionth time Ammy regretted, though was slightly pleased, that she taught him about the honorifics used in her ancestral Netherworld. The fox demon soon discarded such thoughts with a mental head shake. She had a goal here damnit!

"I was thinking that... maybe we shouldn't be doing this. I mean if we continue with this plan it will send us into combat up against some extremely powerful Overlords and you barely made it away from the Dean of Evil Academy alive. Not to be disrespectful but even someone like you would have died if you got hit by an Overlord level attack at point blank range. You still have to check Overlord Laharl and Zenon, assuming you can find that backwater world Zenon's supposed to be hiding, and technically you didn't get any answers. So maybe we should home- uh Master?" Looking at her Master Ammy was suddenly reminded that behind his sickeningly jovial attitude he was far more powerful than she was. Simply looking at the glare he was glare he was giving her made that point frighteningly clear.

Master and Familiar remained there for several minutes exchanging looks. Ammy wore the look most commonly seen on dears as they looked into headlights. Artemis had switched his usual happy grin for an emotionless face coupled with an intense glare. Minutes passed that to Ammy seemed to span off into eternity. Eventually though Artemis broke the gaze, dropping his head and sighed.

"Look I understand that this is probably a really stupid idea." Ammy opened her mouth in preparation for a 'that's why it's better to go home' speech. "But!" Artemis wasn't done yet.

"I refuse to just sit around and do nothing. I know I probably don't have the skills on take on and kill Overlords but so far an Overlord is the only clue we have about... about Dad." Up until the end his voice had been calm and steady but when it did reach the end Artemis' voice cracked and Ammy was reminded of the small lonely boy she had sworn to serve and protect.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Artemis continued. "Sad as it is there's really no one else who can do anything. As strong as Mum she's still injured from the attack and her depression keeps getting worse without Dad. Izanami had to look after both her Master as well as Izanagi not to mention the new cub. God even knows where Bro and Susanoo even are!" Artemis sighed and stood up with his back facing Ammy. "I understand that I might be selfish leaving Mum like that but there had to be someone looking for Dad."

"But what if the Overlords don't have the information you're looking for. This trip will all be for nothing!" 'I.. I don't want you to get hurt over some stupid dead end.' Ammy practically screamed, releasing the pent up emotions that had brought about her wish to take him home in the first place. While keeping in the thoughts themselves.

Artemis just grimaced. "I know this is stupid, but I also know it's something I have to do. Even if the Overlords are a loose end then I'll try something else. I want my family back together again and I want to make sure whoever broke it apart pays! I understand if you don't want to do this so... you're free to go home if you wish."

Ammy didn't even need to think about her reply. "Master that's really not fair." Artemis turned around to his companion in confusion, only to see that her eyes had softened considerably. "As your Demon Familiar my first concern is for your safety." This caused Artemis' expression to droop in sadness but, like him before, she wasn't finished. "More importantly though as your friend and the one who protected you when you were little I would sooner light myself on fire than leave your side. I vow I will do anything, short of letting you get hurt, to help find the Lord."

"Thanks Ammy."

"Anytime Master."

"All right!" Artemis said his confidence and drive renewed. "I will make sure I do anything to find dad or my name isn't Artemis von Almadine Adamant- Rhodonite."

"Maybe it's better if you just use Artemis from now on. Your full name is rather long, it's not very considerate for the writer or the readers."

"Why must you bring me down?"

"Sorry Master."

Thus the two would continue along this path which their confidence restored (or in Ammy's case created). Don't clap they're planning attacks on several high profile Demons. It's practically terrorism.

* * *

"Lisa!" Called a voice. It was a voice that sounded like it was accostomed to being intense. "Lisa! Where are you!" The voice called again, much more forceful this time. "LISA! Get the hell out here before I pound you!"

"How did you get this bodyguard gig again?" Another, different, voice said. Compared to the first voice this one held a great deal of mirth so. At the moment though the voice sounded more lazy than anything else.

"Shut up Lor!" It was clear that the first voice had lost its patience.

"That's Sir Lordanine to you rookie."

"What do mean Sir or rookie for that matter? I'm ranked above you."

"Yes but I've been working at the Overlord's Castle for far longer than you. In fact I think you should call me Senior. Yeah that's good."

"Why you little!"

"I'm also taller than you and older than you. So it's settled then, you may refer to me as Senior naave."

"That's it!"

Before the first voice could, undoubtedly, tear off the head of the owner of the second voice they were interrupted by a bell like sound. Recognising it as their charge's laughter the owner's of the two voices looked around at their surrounding's for any sight of their charge. Only to come up blank as they found nothing.

"I'm right here guys." The voice of their apparent charge said with an odd amount of cheer and innocence.

The two voices swung their heads behind them to see their charge directly behind them. The first voice screamed and fell over while the second responded with a 'Hi there'. The charge simply smiled sweetly, unaware of why the first voice seemed so surprised.

Picking themself up the first voice seemed very angry towards the charge and chooses to express her feelings in words. Loud words with so many explicits that replicating the rant here, and it was indeed long enough to be called a rant, would result in so much censorship it would render the point moot. But we'll try anyway. "What the... Lisa we leave you along for...one...minute and you...disappear...  
...and...  
...this big... Lor was being a..." That was pretty much how the rant continued. All the while the charge, which it would seem goes by the name Lisa, stood there trying to work out what a lot of the more 'colourful' words meant. The owner of the second voice, who apparently prefers Lordanine, but we will call Lor, waited for the first to finish. With fingers in ears of course.

It may be prudent to describe these three individuals a bit starting with the apparent charge of the two others, the girl by the name of Lisa.

If you were to describ the girl as pretty you would be right. You'd be a bit of a paedophile but you'd be right. At 65 years the demon girl was just coming into puberty, though you'd be hard pressed to notice it, short with golden blond hair that hung down past her back. As might be clear from the age the girl was a demon. A fact shown physically by her blood red eyes, sharp canines visible in a smiling mouth, a red tail with a heart shaped point to it with her hair hiding her pointed ears. Clothing wise she favoured white, white band with a black cross around her left wrist, white dress shorts and white blouse tied with a blue ribbon around her neck only a black under shirt broke the attire's blindly bleached brilliance. Though the girl was a demon it was strangely obvious that she didn't act like one, an aura of kindness and innocence that seemed to radiant from her small frame. It was actually rather painful to look at directly.

The figure with his fingers in his ears who was called Lor was one of the little blonde's bodyguards. Near six feet worth of muscle, yet quite lithe, he towered over his charge and, obviously, was much older he was. Chosen for the job due to being a highly skilled swordsman and unwavering loyalty to those he would call Master despite a joking personality. Short gray hair served to cover most of his demonic features leaving only the tips of his pointed ears visible.

His sword had a black hilt with red fabric around the handle. The blade itself was large and widened at the edge before coming together, forming a diamond shaped end, ,just short of a sharp point due to the rectangle of empty space in the middle of the blade's first foot. A large metal studded leather belt kept the weapon attached to his waist. Denim pants and a blue short sleeved hoodie, a white cross surrounding by four white dots marked his right shoulder, made up his attire. Topped off with dog tags around his neck and large shackles around his wrists, small lengths of chain still hung off the metal bands.

The final figure, the first voice and the ranter, who had already proven to have quite a set of lungs. Surprising considering that the figure was not much taller or older than the innocent blonde. By the name of Caylah she was the second and highest ranked of Lisa's bodyguards (mostly due to level's emotional maturity) the layered metal gauntlets, that covered her hands and forearms, were a sign of her prowess as a fist fighter. They were the only fist weapons she would ever wield though as her monster status prevented her from wielding a weapon not specifically made for her or monsters in general. Pointed ears poked out from behind two long gray coloured bangs on either side of her head. A similarly coloured fringe hung over her face parting only for the two shiny black bull horns coming out from her forehead.

Well one and a half bull horns as the left horn had its end broken off for reasons known only to her (people have asked but she always gets this far away look in her eyes like a Vietnam vet). Though the horns had the advantage in that they held back the fringe to reveal entrancing emerald green eyes.

Clearly her dress sense had taken the bovine theme and ran with it. Evidenced with the cow's bell hung around her neck as well as the black, gray and white camo pattern pants she wore. Her top was covered with a white leather (which in retrospect is rather cruel) jacket, tucked into her gauntlets, along with a dark undershirt.

Eventually the shouter finished letting out a small breath. The one by the name of Lor looked for a few seconds for any sign that the rant may continue. Seeing none he removed his fingers.

"Well now that that's over. Want to get some lunch?"

"Oh oh. Can we get fairy cakes?" The small blonde said excitedly.

The bull monster girl groaned. "Lisa fairy cakes are not a healthy lunch."

"B-but." Lisa stuttered her eyes becoming big and shiny as though on the verge of tears. "Mum said that in Celestia they were always having sweets for breakfast, lunch AND dinner!"

Caylah and Lor visibly sweet-dropped, somehow though the innocent blonde noticed nothing.

"Well this is not Celestia. Here in the Netherworld we do things differently." Caylah said with a prideful scowl on her face.

"Yeah because in the Netherworld we do manly thing! We eat meat and we hit things!" Lor joked earning him a giggle from Lisa and a strong punch from Caylah. Strong enough to send him careening into, and thru, a stone wall of the courtyard in which they stood.

"Caylah!" Shouted a new voice, booming across the courtyard. "Why are you destroying my courtyard."

"Uh oh. There goes my pay check." Bemoaned the bull girl her fist still raised from the punch. She looked around for the source of the voice, eventually finding it on a Castle spire.

Dressed in red and white trimmed long pants was a demon man with a deadly presence, though that presence did not carry over well into the height department. The clothing over his torso was distinct in the fact that he wasn't wearing anything. Only a pair of golden large bracelets around his wrists as well as a small pendant over his chest. Partially hidden by the long red cloak wrapped around his neck the strong winds caused it to billow sinisterly behind him. He had short blue hair that hung down into spikes. Most strange were the two long cockroach like antennae strands of hair that jutted out backwards from his scalp. The Lord of the Castle and, more importantly, the person who writes the pay checks of the two bodyguards, stood glaring down at the two females with deep red eyes.

"Overlord Laharl." Caylah squeaked out.

"Daddy!" Lisa screamed out in joy, raising her right arm over her head and waved furiously at her father. No prizes for guessing who the mother is.

"Hey boss." The demon swordsman Lor said crawling out of the rubble.

"Lor what's going on?" The overlord said with an intense fire in his eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha. We were mucking around about what to have for lunch and I said something that lead Cay to punch me into a wall." Replied the battered demon with a giddy laugh. "It's fine really."

"It is not fine!" The Overlord growled and indicated to his daughters arm. "Look at what happened to Lisa's arm." The three demons, including Lisa who had noticed nothing, looked down at Lisa's arm aiming to find what Laharl was referring too. Between the three it took a few seconds for them to see a small trickle of blood and a tiny cut with a small, but sharp, stone in it. It took a few more seconds for the three to realize that it was shrapnel. Rock shrapnel from where Lor smashed into the wall.

The two bodyguards let of a simultaneous 'ohhhhh'. Lisa simply took the rock shard between the thumb and forefinger, and then proceeded to vaporize the stone with a flare of magic. The cut on her arm was already repairing due to a subconscious release of healing magic. None of the three older demons noticed this display though. Laharl was busy lecturing the two bodyguards about the danger of shenanigans; in a way it was not surprising considering this was the man who had once attempting to literally wrap his wife and daughter in magically enhanced bubble wrap. Caylah was doing mental calculations to try and figure out if this would affect her pay-check greatly. Lor, he was just standing there with a grin, thinking about what ever went through his head at any given moment.

Already bored the blonde demon girl decided to leave and find her mother, maybe she would have some fairy cakes to eat. Yah sugar!

It would be several minutes later till the Overlord and bodyguards noticed that Lisa had left.

The next hour would be a flurry of yelling, hitting, highly destructive magic and special attacks, abusing Prinnies and powerful explosions as Laharl and Caylah tore the Overlord's Castle apart looking for the young blonde. Lor just walked beside the two and laughed like it was the second coming of the Antichrist.

All the while Flonne and her daughter Lisa were having a lovely tea party in the youngest's armour plated and sound proofed bedroom, specially designed by Laharl, as they ate cakes, drank tea and discussed the latest events. In particular was their discussion of the plans for the upcoming visit from the Evil Academy Honour Students.

* * *

(1)- For some reason I just had a Naruto moment. Weird.

(2)- Shintoism is the major Japanese Religion. The majority of Japanese Shrines and Mythology have their roots in Shinto. I'm basically saying her Netherworld is very close to Japanese and they name people after the Gods and Goddesses'. She is NOT a God I just want to stress that.

End Notes- This took longer than I would have liked, I had a bit of difficulty working out to end it all. Now what to talk about... oh, I got a Chandra in a MTG Booster... what? I was excited about it. Jerks. Well I've typed up everything I had written down and school's getting into the run now so I have no idea when I'll update next. Still I know what's going to happen next so it could be worse.

Any way I've been listening to a lot of Nyhm videos recently, for those who don't know their basically WoW Machinima rap song parodies. I don't actually play WoW (my internet doesn't have a very high Cap) but every single one of my friends do so they ended up showing me. Still I find them rather funny so look up Nyhm on YouTube if you're interesting.

Well that's enough rambling for one day see ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Academy Junior Class

Drink Responsibly

Disclaimer- I can't come up with anything witty but suffice to say I don't own Disgaea.

* * *

I need a muse.

**Why?**

I find the bantering before fics that some authors do enjoyable.

**Really I think their inane. Damnable authors should just get on with the story.**

Well I guess I'm just more light-hearted than you. 'sides it makes the writing and reading of an A/N a bit more enjoyable. Wait a minute... who are you? Oh! Are you a muse?

**No, I'm the manifestation of your cynicism.**

I see. [Looks manifestation up and down] Why are you a black cat?

**Hey you figure it out I'm your insanity... well I'm one part of it.**

Point. Wait, what do you mean one part.

**...Nothing. Nothing you need to concern yourself with... for the moment.**

This will end badly, won't it.

**Probably. Let's get on with this shite.

* * *

**

The castle was imposing, there was no denying it. It was the Overlord's castle. More specifically it was Overlord Laharl's castle. Not that such a fact made the castle any less imposing despite the Overlord's small statue (though he had grown it wasn't more than a foot or so, in fact there was a rumour going around that the Overlord has used powerful magic to increase his height. All so his then girlfriend now wife Flonne didn't have to be the one to bend down when they kissed). The point is that the Overlord's castle is imposing and the Overlord himself... even more so. Due to this fact the demons that lived in the town that surrounds the Overlord's castle aren't likely to be pathetic weaklings.

But a lot of them are **very** stupid.

"Excuse me."

A large Surt Great Wyrm looked around for the sound of the small voice that had called out. He looked back to his companions a pair of Avenger type Dark Knights. The floating red metal suits merely shrugged. An odd sight to be sure.

"Down here."

The demonic fire lizard looked down to see... a small bluish grey haired child in baggy clothes. No, a small bluish grey haired HUMAN child in baggy clothes.

"Do you guys know where the Overlord's castle is?" The human child asked. The wyrm looked glanced over to his Dark Knight companions, looked over to the massive imposing castle locating at the centremost highest point in the town, looked at the little kid and prepared to crush said kid.

If the Great Wyrm had bothered to check the little one's stats he might have known it better to charge a Diabolic Burst attack. Alas he didn't and attacked with his massive claws... only to have them blocked by a swing of an ice covered spear head. Two more ice enhanced swings were unleashed by the child. Targeting the wrist and neck.

As the monster's head arched off his shoulders, a few seconds after his forearm flew off; the beast cried for his companions to avenge him. If his head had stayed alive a few seconds more he would have noticed the twin Dark Knights bathed in crimson flames.

Then fall down in a pile of scorched armour.

"Okay Ammy-chan you were right. Asking for directions from a weird lizard thing is a bad idea. But look at it this way, now I'll know never to do it again. It's a learning experience."

"Really Master." 'That's what you said the previous five times.'

"This time I mean it. Let's go check out that giant stone house in the middle of the city see if anyone there can help."

"...Yes Master."

* * *

"Akiko-chan!" That was all the young pinkette heard before she was glomped by a flying mass of white and blonde.

The Evil Academy students hadn't even made it three steps into Overlord Laharl's Castle before their leader, at least in her mind; Aki was attacked by the in-demon blonde that was Laharl's daughter Lisa. Most of the students had to resist the urge to sweatdrop, knowing that if they did Aki could easily kill them and Lisa could, quite convincingly, make it look like an accident. Clestia forsaken Overlordspawn. Only people who were stupid or immensely strong would laugh at the two.

Lor was both. Though technically he didn't laugh, he cooed. "Don't the two look adorable, like little kittens. Eh Caylah?"

"Don't bring me into this." The bull girl whispered under her breath somehow managing to glare intently at her partner without looking directly at him. Said partner just laughed.

"I hope you two are paying attention." The two guards jumped to attention, with Lor literally jumping, as the voice of their Boss snarled from behind.

"Yes Sir!" Caylah responding with a salute.

"'s no problem Boss." Said Lor lazily, keeping his attention on the two Overlord daughters. Aki seemed to have come to her sensors and was now trying to disentangle herself from the, surprisingly strong and highly persistent, cutesy demon Lisa. "She really does take after her mother."

"Yes. Yes she does." Replied Laharl in a tone of affection reserved for only two girls in his Netherworld.

Flonne stepped out from the crowd of minglers that had formed from the two groups of castle servants and academy students. "If she really does take after me does that mean she'll eventually start following a short but powerful demon with the goal of showing him the power of love? Then eventually marry said demon and have his child?" Asked the fallen angel in an innocent tone. Laharl, Lor and even Caylah stared at her in shock.

"Actually that kind of makes sense." Lor said his finger on his chin in the universal thinking position. Thinking about even Caylah had to nod, figuring that if the comment was by Flonne Laharl probably wouldn't deduct from her paycheck.

Laharl only stood there. Mouth gaping and eyes wide in horror that was far from mock. "... I can't. I will never let that happen!" Laharl screamed before rushing off in Lisa's direction.

"Ahh. Every father's nightmare. That their daughter ends up with a man like them." Lor joked with a grin that showed off his sharp teeth.

"I think it would be cute." Flonne said clapping her hands together in joy.

"You would." Commented a bluish haired boy, brandishing a large spear on his shoulder, as he walked past.

"... Who was that?" Caylah asked after a few minutes of staring into the space the boy had left behind.

"Probably an academy student." Flonne said with something in her voice that sounded like doubt.

Neither of the two noticed Lor glaring at the spot the boy had stood. As the two girls walked off to stop Laharl would was trying to wrap his daughter in chains and pillows. Before the swordsman followed them he allowed himself a small dangerous smirk.

"So the second sire of the fool knight and the exiled queen. My Master will be interested in this."

With that the mercenary Lor walked off to find his temporary partner and his temporary employer.

* * *

As dusk started to fall over the Overlord's Castle two girls could be seen walking down the streets of the surrounding town. The demons around them wisely gave the two young demons a wide berth.

Though that may have been due to the two bodyguards that trailed a respectful three paces behind the two.

"So what do you want to do anyway?" Asked a short pink haired girl in a demonic schoolgirl outfit.

"Cake." Replied her blonde friend hopefully a short, even shorter than the first, girl dressed in flowing white clothes.

The two girls had wandering away from the Castle Courtyard being too young to participate in the Teacher's drinking contests, preformed with Lady Flonne's specially ordered Ambrosia, as the Angel's believed in consuming alcohol only during special events they made sure to make the most of it and as such produced some of the most potent alcohol known to man or demon. Ambrosia is known as one of their highest proof and has been known to kill lesser demons if consumed in large enough portions.

No one knows why Flonne had a steady supply of it but having seen her compete in a drinking contest once the demons knew she could hold her liquor well.

Really really well.

Seriously it was inhuman. Indemon even... nah that's a really stupid expression.

"Why is always cake with you?" Queried the pinkette, Akiko. Though she infinitely preferred Aki.

"It's not always cake." Defended the blonde girl, Lisa. "There's also cupcakes, scones, biscuits, teacakes, chocolate ice-cream, peppermint patties, cinnamon rolls, fairy cakes, corinthians-"

"Okay sugar and flour got it." Aki waved her hands for the blonde girl to stop. "You know quite a few of the things you just said were in fact cakes just different kinds. It's all just cake."

"Don't say that!" Lisa said. "You must appreciate all different forms of cake as they are individually."

Aki wisely dropped this conversation. Though it may seem silly to the observer Aki had been friend with Lisa for a while and knew the sort of things the blonde overlord child was passionate about. She also knew that getting into an argument with Lisa about something she was passionate about could risk getting Lisa angry. She knew if she got Lisa angry... the pinkette shivered from the memories of the last time she invoked the blonde's rage.

Others may see Lisa as the sweet, and more than a little, stupid spawn of the highly protective Overlord Laharl. Aki knew better the blonde was a monster in fallen angel's clothing.

God knows what she's done with that magic of hers when no one was paying attention.

In all honestly Aki was a little afraid of her.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"All right let's go find a restaurant."

"Thank you Aki-chan."

"What's with the sudden chan. What's a chan anyway."

"It's called an honorifics. I learnt about them from my new friend."

"Don't tell me there's another person insane enough to talk to you." Aki allowed herself a small snicker. Scared or not Aki was always one to push the boundaries.

"Yep!" The pinkette sweetdropped. "He's really nice but his pet fox was nervous the whole time." Lisa continued remembering her meeting with the bluish haired boy in the hour before the Academy students arrived. "I'll make sure to introduce you guys later."

"I'll look forward to it." Aki said flatly wondering how a fox was capable of showing emotion. Before writing off into her ever growing 'Mysteries of Lisa' mental folder.

"He said he wanted an audience with daddy so maybe we'll see him at the welcoming banquet tonight."

Aki smiled wryly. 'Seeking an audience with the Overlord? Guess she'll have to introduce me to a corpse.' Aki chuckled to herself before pulling Lisa further to the sidewalk to avoid the beheaded lizard thing and the two melted suits of armour that were in the middle of the road.

"What is with all the street fights around here?"

"Dad says it because all the village boys are hormonal idiots that I should set Caylah and Lor on them if they get near."

Aki just sweetdropped remembering similar orders had once been given to Kyoko and Asuka.

* * *

"Six bottles. Big ones too." Said a pink haired woman. "Do you think it has to do with her angel blood?"

"I don't think so. The only Fallen Angel I've met was a light weight. Could barely handle regular Demon Whiskey doubt he would have even survived a swig of Ambrosia." Said a white haired man wearing a crimson cloak over his shoulders. "Maybe she's just a mutant?" He finished with a shrug.

Mao and Rasberyl were currently watching the blonde haired Fallen Angel Flonne outdrink the Wood Demon Teacher with barely any effort.

Mao looked over his shoulder. "Are you going to take her on?" The Home Ec. Teacher smiled.

"I don't think that's a good plan bam! Little miss fairy cake over there hides a great spice within. I fear my will is not enough to best her bam!" Mr Champloo said in his incomprehensible cooking jargon.

Mao looked over to his wife.

"Mr Champloo's saying she'd kick his ass." Said the pinkette as she adjusted her reading glasses. Mao 'ahh'ed in realization and she went back to her book. Apparently finding her reading material more interesting than seeing a small blonde drink the giant monstrous teachers of Evil Academy under the table.

"Remind me to hire stronger teachers." Said the Dean of Evil Academy to no one in particular.

Raspberyl looked up from her book. "Are you going to take her on?"

Mao looked side to side. "No. No, I think I'll just watch this one."

"Shame." Raspberyl returned to her book her mouth set in a small smirk. "You make for such a fun drunk."

Mr Champloo looked in amusement as the Dean of Evil Academy blushed.

* * *

Overlord Laharl was taking a break. Political meetings were always tiring and dealing with that white haired wannabe mad scientist didn't help. Besides after last year it was doubtful he would be drinking in public again which was about the only time he was fun.

Laharl though had bad memories of being humiliated by his wife at such events.

As such the Overlord was resting in his old coffin. While Flonne had convinced him into a soft king sized four poster bed when they started dating she had nothing against him keeping his old coffin. On the condition that after a long night Laharl would crawl into their bed and **not** the coffin.

It had taken him quite a few barrages of Holy Arrows until he got the idea.

Normally there would be armed guards at the door while he rested but with Evil Academy visit security was stretched thin. Not that Laharl cared. On the few times someone did try to attack him in his sleep they were quickly decimated as any attack strong enough to hurt only served to wake him up in a dramatic fashion. Not one assassin had yet to survive a point blank Overlord's Wrath and in recent years no one had been stupid enough to try.

Laharl smiled as he settled into the comfort of the coffin's hardwood.

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"That's what the guys at the bar said." 'Though it should have been obvious as soon as we walked into the city. At least it gave Master a chance to rest.'

"Were guys, now icicles. Though technically they were more demons than guys in the first place."

"Your better at this villain thing than I thought you would be. Though your banter may need practice"

"Ha ha. Sorry Ami-chan but at least I got what counts the most for a villain."

"What is that Master?"

"Inhuman power."

With that Artemis snap froze the giant hardwood door and with a slash of his spear shattered it into a million pieces.

"Honey I'm home!" Artemis yelled as he walked through the door. Before adding in a softer voice. "How was that Ammy-chan?"

"Not bad, but maybe something original next time."

"First things first."

* * *

"So what's Ambrosia like."

"It kind of like a sweetened milk drink with a fiery after taste." Flonne explained the draws of Angel Liquor as the party raging on. Dance floors had been set up after the last of the smashed teachers and castle guards had been cleaned up (read dragged away) from the under the tables. Waiters had come up from the castle kitchens in preparation for the welcoming feast later tonight where Laharl's forces and the honour students of Evil Academy would eat and mingle with the two Overlords at the head engaged in political nonsense. Flonne intended to have an enjoyable time before she had to go wake Laharl up "It is somewhere between crème liquor and vodka done with a specialised fermentation method. I remember my mother said once a long time ago that they infused mana during the fermentation process to boost the alcohol's purity."

"Fascinating. You know this method sounds perfect for a stew recipe I've been working on." Mr Champloo mulled, if it was anyone but Flonne they would have felt a queasy area in the pit of their stomach. Since this was Flonne she simply smiled and wondered what it would taste like.

"By the way Mr Champapin-"

"Champloo."

"Right Mr Campoloon. I've been wondering what this I've heard about an assassin after Mao's life."

"Champloo. Anyway about the assassin sadly I wasn't there at the time of the dish's serving, but from what I've heard some vicious boy ambushed Dean Mao while he was out with his Wife and Daughter. He was a human but the fight was meant to have been a spectacular explosion of flavours." It was then the Home Ec Teacher noticed the growing look of incomprehension on his chatting companions face. "Uh, I mean I wasn't there for the fight but it was supposed to have been big."

"Ahhh. Was anyone seriously hurt?"

"The young Aki was damaging along with her bodyguards Asuka and Kyoko. From what I heard Aki recovered but Asuka had a flare up and Kyoko stayed with her at the Academy."

"I was wondering where they were. Mao usually doesn't send his daughter anyway without bodyguards."

"Indeed he has the spirit of a loving parent, the funds of an Overlord and the mentality of a brutal dictator. Not a great combination of flavours. Raspberyl convinced him that with the combined strength of the Honour Students and two security forces would be more than enough to keep her safe. Though I heard he did try to attach a tracker under Aki's skin again."

Flonne laughed. It reminded her of the time Laharl had payed a sorcerer to bound guardian demons to Lisa and her. Sadly sorcerer died in a tragic book pile incident and the guardian went beserk.

Luckily those demons were no match for the Power of Love.

... and Magic.

Love and Magic. It works.

"So what does this boy look like anyway?" Mr Champloo placed his hands on his hips and titled his head back in what was, presumably, some weird thinking position.

"Well I can give you a picture but the description I've heard from Raspberyl says he was baggy clothes, a crimson scarf with some runic symbol on one of the ends, carries and wields a spear with a large blade." Mr Champloo titled his head in thought. "Bluish hair-"

"You mean blue hair."

Champloo shrugged. "I keep hearing it described as bluish so that's how I describe it. Anyway, he's supposed to be young."

"Was he a demon or an angel?"

Champloo narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Don't know. Mao clamed up when that question was asked. He's suppoused to look young but for all I know he's actually thousands of years old. What else. Oh yes! Ice magic. He's supposed to be a powerful practioner of Ice magic!"

Boom!

The castle courtyard was thrown into chaos at a giant iceberg crashed out from inside the castle walls. The giant ice pylon crashed into the central dance floor before the force of inertia moved it forward crushed tables underneath.

Demon civilians and the more cowardly of the castle guards and academy students were already running away. The braver and madder of the students and castle guards shifted into a combat stance around the iceberg.

While the soilders and students were on guard none seemed to have the courage to walk up to the iceberg. Out of the corner of her eye Flonne spotted Mao who had removed a wicked looking sword from somewhere inside his over coat preparing to slice the iceberg in half. His actions though proved moot as the iceberg began to shift and shatter as large cracks appeared along its side.

The circle of warriors moved backwards as the icebergs fell into smaller, but still rather big, shards of ice. The fall of the ice kicking up a large cloud of dust obscuring a few of the warriors. The people in the courtyard let out a gasp as they saw a figure obscured by the dust pushing shards of ice away from the centre of the crater that had been formed. Apparently the iceberg had been a projectile fired at someone; even Flonne had summoned there weapons and began to look for whoever had fired the iceberg.

But they were distracted when the figure crawled out of the cloud of dust and the rubble of the ice and spoke.

"Who the hell dares to awake Overlord Laharl from his slumber?" Flonne watched as her husband looked around at the crowd that had formed around the rubble.

"Laharl you're not in your coffin."

"What?" Laharl said before taking good note of his surroundings. "Why I am in the courtyard."

"Because somebody destroyed your castle idiot." Mao said adjusting his round rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Laharl was about to go into a tirade over his fellow Overlord's comment. That is before he looked to his left...

"My castle!"

...and spotted the state of his castle.

"Ah stop being a baby." Everyone in the courtyard, including Laharl who was just about to have an aneurism over the state of his castle, looked to the hole in the castle where the voice had come from.

To see a sight that made Mao growl in anger and Raspberyl to open her Grimoir to the page of her most destructive spell.

A bluish haired boy in baggy clothes, wearing a crimson scarf and wielding a spear with a large blade over his shoulder. Standing in a needlessly dramatic fashion.

"Miss Flonne you asked me what the assassin who attacked Mao looked like."

"Yeah."

Mr Champloo pointed towards the spear wielding boy. "Well I'm fairly certain he looked something like that."

* * *

End Notes-

Hah! Four chapters down an indefinite amount to go.

**You must be so proud.**

I know just you're being a twit, but I am!

**Even though there are authors out there who have written chapters upwards of a hundred?**

Why must you break always bring me down.

**Always? This is the second conversation we've ever had. Before this I was just an emotion inside your head.**

... shut up.

**You wound me. Idiot.**

I need a better muse... madness... whatever.

_What bout me? I canz be a great muse. Lol :3_

Is it too late to take back what I said about muses?

_Imma good madnezz 2. ;)_

**You mean about wanting a new one?**

Just in general.

_What are you guyz talking bout? O.o_

Don't do that. [Looks toward the white bunny new comer] So who are you anyway?

_Oh oh. I represent... uhhhhhh. __

**She's the manifest of your childness [Read idiocy]. I have tried to kill her many times but you seem intent with hanging on to that twisted mentality you call **_**innocence**_**.**

Uh. Thanks.

_Lol. Cynicism-onii-chan's so funny. _

**Not a compliment and be quite Childness.**

Could we just end this.

_Review. Or I'll willz come outta Cat-chan's brain and burn your house down. :3_

Right... wait what.

**I did say she was connected to your own brand of ultra violent innocence.**

_Fire's fun. -_

I wonder if it's too late for a brain transplant.

**You've unleashed a Pandora's Box we cannot be destroyed that easily.**

...

_Jamata! =)_


End file.
